


The One Where Sam Defends Wade (And Wade REALLY Enjoys It)

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Deadpool Ficlets [2]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Sam Wilson, Speechless wade, also sorry if tony comes off as an asshat, and noramlly a comment wouldnt upset wade, and so sam defends him, but it does, cuz he's awesome like that, i love him a lot i promise he just sometimes says things he shouldnt, wade and sam have had a long day, wade deserves all the love and affection and attention, which is unsual i grant you that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Wade had a long day, Tony makes a comment at the wrong time, Sam goes off on him.





	

“That was fuckin ridiculous. I’m fuckin done. The city can save its damn self from now on. I’m done. Fuckin done done DONE!” Wade ranted as he followed Sam through the doors of Avengers tower. Sam was nodding tiredly in front of him. He reached out and pushed the up button on the elevator, leaving a dirty smear on the button and the white wall. Wade wiped at it with his glove and only made it worse. They both stepped into the elevator and leaned against the back wall, Wade moved his head to look sideways at Sam.

“I mean, they’re just so fucking ungrateful. Like sure, yes, I may have blown up a few cars, and the one building and that guy’s motorcycle. But that was for the greater good. Those things were eating people! They were eating people Sam! You saw that right?” Wade asked, sounding frantic. Sam nodded tiredly again. 

“I saw it.” He said slowly, unclipping the top harness clip on his vest and sighing when his fingers wouldn’t undo the bottom one.

“And me blowing all the shit up was totally called for right? I’m not just making that up because I really like blowing things up?” he asked, reaching over and unclipping the bottom clip for Sam, the man gave him a small tired smile in thanks and then leaned back against the wall again. 

“Totally called for.” He said quietly, closing his eyes and just resting against the wall. 

“That’s what I fucking thought. If Captain America had blown that shit up they wouldn’t have been making shitty comments to him. It would have been a bunch of ‘oh thank you’s’ and ‘you saved the city’s’ and ooh’s and aah’s but NO!” Wade yelled. Sam flinched a little.

“Sorry. I’m just…it’s fuckin bullshit. We saved those people and they flipped the fuck out on us. Assholes.” Wade muttered, falling into silence finally next to Sam. Sam reached out blindly and gently patted Wade’s arm a few times before dropping his hand back to his side. The implied “there there” making Wade smile. 

The bell dinged and they both groaned and pushed themselves off the wall and trudged through the hall and into the living room. Wade leading and Sam following close behind him. Tony called a cheery hello out to them, they both raised their hands in two identical waves but said nothing. 

“You guys want some food?” Tony called then. Sam gave a grunt. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony said from the kitchen. Sam grunted again. 

“I thought that was obvious.” Wade muttered, patting Sam on the shoulder and then helping him pull his vest off. He threw it on the couch and then reached up and pulled his mask off. He sighed loudly, throwing his head back and then looked over at Sam. Sam gave him a tied smile. Wade smiled back. 

“Holy shit! Who took a blow torch to your face Wade?” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up when he walked into the room, Rhodey following quietly behind him, giving him a look. Wade took a step back, looking like he’d been slapped. 

“I…” he started and then dropped his eyes to the ground. Sam looked from Wade to Tony and then took a step in front of Wade, blocking Tony’s view of him. 

“What the hell is your problem man? Huh? I know you don’t have a filter on the best of days. And I know you can just be an all around ass on the worst days. But what fuck? Just cuz you got a pretty face and a building with your name on it don’t make you all that. How bout you check your own shit before you come at someone else huh?” Sam said, getting in Tony’s face, his finger jabbing into his shoulder. Tony’s mouth was hanging open, Rhodey was standing behind him with his hand over his mouth. 

“Sam-“ Wade said behind him.

“Hold on Wade I’m almost done” Sam said, looking over his shoulder and then looking back to Tony.

“I can tell by that dumb look on your face that all this might not be registering with you, so I highly suggest you have Friday play it back for you later when you’re brooding in your sad little tech basement.” He said, finally taking his finger away from Tony’s shoulder and turning to Wade. 

“Now I’m done. Let’s go.” He said, grabbing his vest from the couch and stomping out of the room. Wade stood there looking at Tony for a second.

“I uh…what he said.” He said quickly, then grabbed his mask and stumbled after Sam. He heard Rhodey burst out laughing behind him as he caught up with Sam. 

“So that was... extremely hot.” Wade said, giving Sam a sideways glance. Sam snorted and pushed the door to his room open, holding it open for Wade and closing it behind him.

“I mean laugh all you want bird boy that seriously turned me on. And since this” he pointed at his crotch with both hands, “is your fault.” 

“I think it’s only fair that you do something about it.” He said, crossing his arms with a huff. Sam laughed again, crossing his own arms and looking at Wade.

“I assume you have some ideas about how I should I go about that?” he said cocking his head to the side. Wade smiled brightly and threw himself backwards on to the bed. 

“Oh I’ve got loooots of ideas.” He said, widening his eyes and patting the bed next to him. Sam walked closer until his legs hit the bed. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked again, nudging Wade’s foot with his knee.

“Yeah. Now, make love to me Sam!” he exclaimed, throwing his arm over his eyes, faking a swoon. Sam crawled onto the bed and straddled him. 

“How bout we take a shower first?” Sam whispered as he leaned close to Wade, his hands bracketing Wade’s head. Wade raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m listening.” 

“Get cleaned up, wash the blood off, get some clean clothes.” Sam said, kissing the end of Wade’s nose gently.

“What then?” Wade said, his hands coming up to Sam’s ribs, his thumbs moving against his shirt gently. 

“Then we curl up in this bed right here and take a nap.” 

“Mmmm I love it when you talk dirty to me Sam.” Wade said, moving his hands to Sam’s butt and squeezing. Sam laughed and crawled back off the bed, Wade whined and made grabby hands after him. Sam grabbed them and pulled Wade to his feet. 

“Shower time.” he said, pushing Wade toward the bathroom door.

“Yes sir.” Wade said, giving a half hearted salute. 

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Sam grumbled, pulling his filthy shirt off and throwing it on the ground as Wade peeled his suit off. 

“Um…that I’m not allowed to do it?” Wade asked, his voice going high, Sam could tell he was smiling without even seeing his face. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yes exactly.” 

“Can we make an exception to that rule please?” Wade asked, shoving his suit down his legs and pulling it off as Sam kicked his own pants off. 

“Depends on the exception I guess.” Sam said, walking forward and pulling Wade close by the hips, Wade wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck as they kept walking toward the bathroom. 

“The exception would be that I get to call you sir, but only when we’re in bed.” Wade said, wiggling his eyebrows and kissing Sam quickly. Sam laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll think about it while we’re in the shower.” Sam said, pushing Wade backwards and into the bathroom.

“I bet I can persuade you to think about something else while we’re in the shower.” Wade said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips as Wade pulled him all the way into the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to hellolovedoves on tumblr, who inspired this and helped me figure out what Sam would say! i hope i did this okay! i really do! <3


End file.
